Shadow Sword
by Pringles
Summary: A man who finds love and betrayel in a past that he tried to forget
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
On the edge of a cliff there is a guy in a black cloak with a samurai sword on his hip. He is just standing there when a young man walks up  
  
Youngman: Hey you there are you the one they call shadow sword?  
  
Mysterious man: Go away if you value your life  
  
Youngman: Hey my town was just destroyed by this so called master assassin. I have to avenge my family. *HE draws his sword* prepare to die.  
  
The mysterious man just smiles  
  
Young man: Wipe that grin off. DIE!!!  
  
HE slashes at the man but misses  
  
young man: Huh a shadow here did he go  
  
Mysterious man: Behind you  
  
Young man: What!?  
  
The mysterious man slashes at him and cuts him in two. The young man doesn't even utter a word.  
  
Mysterious man: Why must they do everything the hard way. Pitiful beings.  
  
He walks off into the sunset that leads into the next village  
  
Inside the town tavern rumors are spreading like crazy  
  
Drunk man: Hey did you hear that killer dude what's his name is here, umm shadowsong or something  
  
Bartender: No way it shadow scythe or something like that  
  
Booming Voice: Its Shadow Sword  
  
The whole tavern: Huh?!  
  
Voice: My name is Alex Von Charza. I have been hunting this man for a while and I have heard he has come to this town. But for the lack of mayhem apparently he isn't here. I must continue my search If you see him tell him that I will kill him.  
  
He leaves  
  
Bartender: Well that sure was weird oh well back to work  
  
the door opens and a guy in a black cloak appears  
  
Mysterious man: Hello would you be so kind to tell me where to find the head chief of this village please.  
  
Bartender: Yeah sure he's right down the road can't miss it.  
  
Mysterious man: Thank you here's a tip *throws a silver coin at him*  
  
Bartender: Thank you kind sir what is your name I might ask?  
  
Mysterious Man: I'm called Shadow Sword  
  
the bartender gulps as Shadow Sword leaves the inn  
  
Chapter two: The Job  
  
as Shadow Sword leaves the tavern with people staring at him with gawked stares, they run away. Afraid that he might kill him. As the cool breeze of the night approaching goes across the face of shadow sword he reaches his destination. AS he is looking at the colorful building with many carved stone statues he wonders why this village is so poor.  
  
"May I help you sir?" He turns around with his blade half out of his scabbard when he sees a wrinkled old man with cane looking at him. He puts his sword away and says,  
  
"Yes I was told to come here. Someone said that they have a job for me" "Oh yes, right away" As shadow sword enters the house he notices that inside is even more luxurious. He stares at awe as he sees the paintings that can feed this village for a year. He shoves these thoughts out of his mind for it doesn't concern him. As he enters into the leader's room he sees a knife go flying towards his face. Without even movement being detected he slices it in half.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha. That's what I would expect from the great shadow sword come, come. Sit and drink."  
  
"I don't play games what's the target and where"  
  
"I see that you are very blunt. Very well then the target is the next village. It's called kinetin. I want you to take out the headman. I swear it is only because he been unfair to the villagers and-"  
  
"Stuff it. It'll cost you this much" He writes a number on a piece of paper. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! NO WAY WILL I PAY THAT MUCH" "either take it or leave it. I guarantee my jobs" He starts to leave and when he gets to the door the leader says,  
  
"Wait. I will pay your price."  
  
"Very well. I will collect my payment after this job is over and if you try to cheat me" He makes a slitting motion on his throat " Then your life is mine" "Very well. Here don't you want a picture of him" He flips out a picture when a knife goes through it and sticks it to the side of the wall.  
  
"Just watch and see. By this time tomorrow he will die" He leaves leaving the village leader speechless.  
  
Chapter Three Ambush  
  
The town was very quiet as Shadow Sword looked down upon it from a nearby cliff. He thinks of this town and of how it reminds him of home; and of the girl he once loved. Sakura was her name he thinks. He dismisses these crazy memories. He has a job to do. The moonless night provides great cover for him as he rushes down the hill with the wind moving across the grass. The chilly night reminds him of that time. That time when he was under the great lord Mifune. He was a commander of the order of Bizen, an elite stealth team serving only one purpose; to defend the lord and protect the great lord Mifune. But one of his closest friends in the order betrayed him. He killed everyone in the order and his lord but he spared him. Just so he could go on living everyday knowing that he had failed. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and starts moving on the rooftops. The tiny *click clack* of the tiles could not be heard over the night orchestra. He finally reached his destination. He silently slips through the window and creeps into the Magistrate's room. Shadow Sword takes out a dagger when he hears the door slide open. His daughter comes in looking shocked. He rushes over to her and covers her mouth  
  
"Don't scream little one" he said, "I won't hurt you" Suddenly the town bells start ringing.  
  
"Ambush, it's an ambush! The neighboring village is attacking. Defend yourselves." All hell is broken loose as the town explodes with movement. A rain of burning arrows appears out of nowhere striking everything. The town is set ablaze. The Magistrate leaps out of bed and sees Shadow Sword with his daughter.  
  
"Get your hands off my daughter you bastard" He rushes at him when an arrow is fired through him.  
  
"Damn" Shadow Sword thinks, "This is not what is supposed to be happening. He turns to the girl and says, "Come. I will take you to safety."  
  
"No leave me alone" She struggles and tries to get free of his grip but he is to strong. He rushes out to find the guy who had hired him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!? This was supposed to be an assassination mission. Not a massacre. Only the Magistrate was supposed to die. No one else."  
  
" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. What are you an honorable assassin? Well no matter. To tell you the truth I was sent to kill you. I was hoping you would die in the arrow crossfire but I guess that you are just to good."  
  
"Who did it?! Who sent you?!"  
  
"Well now I can't tell you that. But I can tell you it was someone you know. Beware for the last of the the Bizen is to fall. Mwa ha ha ha. Run little assassin for soon doom shall come to you. Ha ha ha ha."  
  
As Shadow sword rushes into the moonless night, lit by the burning of the village and with the girl in his arms, all that can be heard is laughter for miles.  
  
Chapter 4 Memories  
  
Shadow Sword pants as he reaches a cave with a running stream nearby. He sits down upon a huge rock and sets the girl down next to him. She fell asleep about 6 hours ago. He remembers about how the heat of the flames and the smoke covered the skies for hours. He leans next to the girl and whispers into her ear  
  
"Hey. Wake up. We are out safely. Come on."  
  
"Huh, what?" She lets out a big *Yawn*  
  
"Its okay we are safe from them now don't' worry"  
  
"Oh, okay" She scoots a little away from him.  
  
"Look I know you don't trust6 but please. I didn't mean for any of this to happen at all. Trust me on this. I did not want this to happen at all. If it means anything to you I am sorry."  
  
"So you saying sorry will fix everything just like that! I don't even know you. And what were you trying to do to my father?"  
  
"I was hired to kill him. But that's all in the past right now. Look we have to work together or else they will come back and kill us. Come on we should search for food or else we will never survive."  
  
"Okay" As they are searching for food in the forest they find a bunch of logs and mushrooms. They find some good supplies and go back to the cave. As they are going back the girl starts asking about Shadow Sword.  
  
"Umm. I was wondering? Where exactly are you from and why did you decide to become an assassin?"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to ask me that?  
  
"Yes I do please tell. How can I ever trust you if I never know who you are?"  
  
"Very well then it all started back with lord Mifune. It was a long time ago, I would say about 8 years ago. I lived in the city of the Koto. I was about 16 at the time when I decided that I wished to become a samurai. I came upon a lone traveler being attacked by bandits. I rushed over to him and splayed the bandits. He thanked me and was impressed by my skills. He asked whether I was thinking of becoming a retainer. I said that I was and then he said that he was called lord Mifune and that he wanted me to become his personal guard. I would be ranked among the highest of people. How could I refuse? About three years later we formed the order of Bizen. It was meant to protect the lord. But it was so long ago."  
  
"Why are you stopping?"  
  
"Well I am telling you all about me yet I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Oh well my name is Sakura."  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
"What? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, no you just reminded me of an old friend. Her name was Sakura to. She would go out when the blossoms bloomed and looked lovely. She had long flowing brown and hair and was very beautiful. She was the daughter of my lord and we were to be married before the. incident."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"Well when we were to get married my best friend Alex of the Hamogori family was secretly in love with Sakura. He was enraged to find out about our marriage and plotted my downfall. Later on someone deep within the Bizen destroyed the whole entire order while I was away. When I came back everyone was killed. The order, Lord Mifune, and even my lovely Sakura" Tears are streaming down his face as he talks about his past and the wind blows them off into the distant horizon.  
  
"There it's okay. I am here for you know."  
  
'Thanks. You know I never noticed before but you are very beautiful. You look just like Sakura"  
  
She blushes; "Oh thank you" There is a slight pause between them when she finally asks, and "You still haven't told me of your name just yet. What is it?"  
  
"It's Mokuba. Mokuba Shima. Come on now we must get going. It will be night soon and we must set up camp"  
  
"Oh; okay" As they get a fire started and start eating the mushrooms and cooking some fish that they caught they start looking up at the stars. Sakura starts moving up next to Mokuba.  
  
"I'm scared. I'm afraid that I will be alone again. My family is gone and I have no one left to go to."  
  
"Don't worry I know exactly what's going on."  
  
"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Just sit here with me and don't go." She starts to snuggle up to him and starts to fall asleep when the fire starts to dim and the night becomes darker.  
  
He whispers softly to her, "Don't worry little one. I won't leave you."  
  
Nothing else is heard as the night goes and they just sleep right next to each other.  
  
Chapter 5 Sorrow  
  
As the cool morning breeze goes across S.S face he think about what had happened last night and how he had felt about Sakura. Maybe he was starting to go soft. He had never felt this way before. Only towards the other Sakura has he ever felt this complete. This content.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba" Shadow Sword turns around to see that Sakura has finally awaken.  
  
"Good morning little one. How are you feeling this morning?" He bends down and grabs another log and throws it into the fire "Feeling well?" He turns his head away from the soot which has been getting into his eyes.  
  
"Fine. I slept well knowing that you were there to protect me." She smiles as she sits next to him and leans close to him.  
  
"Well I hope you are hungry. I just started the fish right now and they should be done soon." As he looks into her beautiful eyes he noticed how much she has become to mean to him. He is starting to fall for her. She smiles at him and he starts to blush.  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?"  
  
"It's nothing Sakura. Here the fish is done." They eat for a little while in silence when Sakura starts to speak  
  
"So, how long do you think we have been out here?"  
  
"About a week I would say."  
  
"Oh. What do you think happened to my village? My family?"  
  
"Well the village is probably burned down by now. Your family is dead... I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
'Yeah. I was wondering, since I have nowhere to go. can I stay with you?"  
  
'What!?"  
  
"Yeah I mean we both are alone. We could look out for each other."  
  
"Well I don't know.."  
  
"Pleaseeeeeee"  
  
"Oh I guess so."  
  
"Great we could build a home and live together. Yay. Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. You've started to grow on me. In a low whisper and in more ways then one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Would you mind if I went to sleep. I've been up all night and am really tired."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you; good night." As he walks back into the cave which they have furnished as a sleeping quarter he starts to think. Could I really spend the rest of my life with her? Could I? Is she really starting to grow on me so much? Oh well what is done is done. I wonder if she feels the same thing about me. He starts to go into a makeshift mat that they had put together with leaves and some twigs. It was simple and a little uncomfortable but better then nothing. As he closed his eyes he thought of just how much he was starting to like her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" He wakes up with a start and looks around. He grabs his sword and rushes out. HE sees Sakura and that man who had set him up. Sakura is whimpering as she is tied up and being held by the man.  
  
"Just who the heck are you?"  
  
"He he. I knew I would see you again soon. My name is Kojiro. I work for someone you know. Someone who is dying to meet you."  
  
'Help me Mokuba, please help Me."  
  
'Shut up you wench. Now as I was saying, if you want to meet her again and don't want top see her die, come to the Shoaling temple by midnight tomorrow or she will die. Come for I await you. Ha, ha, ha." As he jumps of into the night he leaves S.S. thinking about what to do.  
  
As S.S is standing in front of the temple he sees Kojiro and Sakura standing on top of the roof.  
  
"I see you showed up."  
  
"Let her go you bastard. I don't know what it is you want but leave her out of It."  
  
"Such emotions. Here I thought you were a serious assassin. Do you have feelings for her? Well then by all means, take her." He throws her at him and as S.S. rushes to catch her a Kojiro throws a knife into her back.  
  
"Oops slipped. I'm sorry, did I hurt her. I'm so sorry."  
  
He grabs Sakura who is bleeding furiously from her back. S.S. sets her down softly tears start to stream down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry She coughs up blood as she talks I let you down"  
  
"No, you didn't let me down. I'll find some way to save you. Trust me."  
  
"How touching. Anyway this was to envoy a message to you from your 'friend'. Ta-Ta for now. We will most likely meet again in the future."  
  
"Don't worry ill find you and kill you." He picks up Sakura, whose breathing has becomes shallow, and starts running towards the closest village.  
  
Chapter 6 The Oath  
  
S.S. is rushing down the mountain fast as he tries to reach the village of Kazan. Sakura heart has become very still for a while and he is worried. He rushes past the mass amount of pine trees and bark surrounding him. His shoes have been worn and he is starting to form blisters at the bottom of his feet. His feet are bleeding furiously as he is constantly stepping on rocks and other sharp objects. He pants heavily for he has been running for 5 hours nonstop. He promised he would help her all he could and he will keep his promise. As he crosses over the next mountain he sees lights. Could it be? Has he finally reached Kazan. He dares not hope because last time it was a fire. As he closes in on the light he sees that he has reached the city. He is filled with joy and hurries to the doctor's hut. As he starts to locate it, it starts to rain. He curses silently and hurries to find shelter for himself and Sakura. As he rushes into the closest building he is astounded by the vibrant colors inside this house. Colors of all kinds decorate the walls and paintings are everywhere. He looks at one piece and is startled to realize that it is the famous La Gaze'te Lugo. A famous painting worth hundreds of gold.  
  
"You like that one. Got it on sale for about 50 Gold. It was a steal"  
  
S.S. turns around sword half drawn, glinting in the brightly lighted room.  
  
"Now, now no need for that. I will not harm you. Who might I ask is that?"  
  
He points to Sakura who is over his shoulder.  
  
"This is a friend who was badly hurt. I am looking for the doctor in this village. Do you happen to know his whereabouts?"  
  
"Why yes. It is me. May I help you?"  
  
"Please. She was badly hurt."  
  
"Oh my! She has a fever. What happened? Crushed ribs, broken arms, AND minor concussions. Jeez what happened?"  
  
"Let's just say that something terrible happened to her. Can you still help her?"  
  
"Well... I don't know.."  
  
S.S. goes up to him and grabs him by the throat. He pulls him against the wall and in a very menacing tone he says  
  
"Help her or so help me I will kill you." He puts a knife up to his throat and smiles. "You got that?"  
  
"Y-y-y-es I think that I do."  
  
"Good. Now if she dies then you're as good as dead. Make sure that she is well taken care of." He sheathes his dagger and takes a small leather purse that jingles as he throws it up and down from his hand. He then throws it to the man.  
  
"Here is an advance for the treatment. I'll triple what is in there if you can save her."  
  
He greedily goes to the purse and picks it up jiggling it to hear how much it is.  
  
"Yes sir right away. I'll get right on it" He goes off into a backroom laughing silently at how much he has received. S.S. turns to Sakura and looks at her with sadness in his eyes. He leans down right next to her and tears start to stream down his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. If it wasn't for me this would have never happened. If I had never gone to your village. If I hadn't accepted that deal, or if I had left you alone. It's just all my fault." Tears are streaming down is un-kept face falling down onto Sakura.  
  
"M-m-moku-ku-ba"  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"Mokuba, I-it's okay. I know that you didn't mean for any of it to happen. Cough and if you had never come then I would have never met you and I think that I am starting to fall in love with you as well so please don't be sad." She moves her hand up and wipes away the tears from him. Then S.S. grabs her hand and lays his head against it.  
  
"Oh Sakura. I think I am feeling the same way as well. I promise to you, No! An oath, that I shall personally kill who ever did this to you. They shall taste my love my sorrow, and all of my anger that I feel at this moment."  
  
"Oh Mokuba." As she speaks she starts to cough up blood and the doctor then comes rushing into the screaming.  
  
"Out, out, out. This will be a delicate operation and I want no one around. Shoo, shoo shoo."  
  
S.S. looks one last at Sakura and then leaves the house. As he leaves the sky is starting to clear up even though it is still dark. The rain falls off the tiles from the roof and the soft Splish Splash is heard as he walks off the front porch. He looks into the dark colored sky and he thinks of how much has happened and how to get back at that man. As he starts walking around town he sees a man with a cloak and red hair walking towards him. S.S. thinks that this guy seems really familiar. As he walks past him the red haired man bumps into him.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry sir"  
  
"It's okay. It's not a problem."  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alex Von Charza and I am here to kill you Shadow Sword."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"That's right now prepare to die like the dog you are" HE throws off his cloak and grabs hold of his sword and pulls it out. It glistens in the now rising sun penetrating the darkness. Rain slowly drips off from it and he goes into a crouching stance and rushes into S.S. S.S. barely pulls unsheathes his own sword and parries his blow.  
  
"Ah. Good to see that you do have skill. And here I thought that you were another loser."  
  
"He, he. You'll find me much then a loser." He grunts a bit and pushes up onto his sword and throws Alex off balance and slashes at him. Alex does a back flip away from him. This won't be easy S.S. thinks. He's good. Very good. I might have to use all my strength just to beat him. Very well then I shall welcome the challenge.  
  
"Prepare you cur for your hour of judgment is upon you."  
  
"Hopefully you said your thanks to the high ones for you picked the fight at the wrong time."  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"ARGHHH!"  
  
They both rush at each other with sword out stretched.  
  
Chapter 7: Secret techniques  
  
Slash parry thrust the sound of steel vs. steel could be heard all over the village. Both opponents are running parallel from each other with swords out stretched. The puddles do not even slow them down as water is sprayed all over their clothes. Perspiration beads down both their foreheads as they have found out they are evenly matched. Alex jumps towards S.S. with a jump overhead slash screaming his battle cry. S.S. brings up his sword in response blocking the attack while shoving Alex off balance. Alex grunts as he slides across the ground. S.S. rushes and they both pass each other with swords slashing. They both land down on the ground and stagger. Alex has a bright red slash across his chest while S.S. has a gash on his left arm.  
  
"Well well. It looks like the might Shadow Sword just isn't what he is cracked up to be." Alex's headband has started to flay with the slight breeze that has started to appear.  
  
"He he he he"  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"I was testing the extent of your skill and I find it lacking. It is true that you are a worthy opponent but I still have yet to unleash my secret techniques"  
  
"Ha. You wish to scare me with your pathetic techniques. I Alex Von Charza am not afraid of your silly techniques"  
  
"He we will see Alex" S.S. put together his hands and out stretches his hands. He takes his sword and throws it away. A dark glow appears to be resonating from his body. Little tiny lighting flashes appear before him and Alex starts to look nervous.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why they call me Shadow Sword? Well you are about to find out." He stretches his hands out and out his hands into a sword style stance that no one has ever seen before.  
  
"Prepare for a technique few have ever seen before. SHADOW SWORD APPEAR" A flash appears in between his hands a black sword appears into his hands.  
  
"This is called the shadow sword. It is a blade that was I found after my ruin. With this blade I promised revenge. Soon you shall taste it wrath." S.S. rushes with great speed that Alex just stares. He run past Alex and doesn't even seem top move his hands.  
  
"You missed ha ha h-"He looks down and sees that his sleeves are cut off.  
  
"Run now while you have the chance to warrior. I do not wish to kill you."  
  
"Ha. You think that you are the only one with secret techniques. You fool feel my wrath. LIGHTING BURST WAVE" He takes is sword and slashes down onto the ground. An electrical wave appears and rushes towards S.S. He jumps out of the way and the wave goes of and then dissipates.  
  
"That's pretty good but can you stand against the Bizen schools ultimate technique." S.S. starts murmuring and again a black aura starts to swell over him. HE looks up and sees that Alex to is starting to murmur in the same way. In unison they then shout out  
  
"SHADOW ILLUSION" Multiple copies appear from both of them and they both looked surprised. S.S. thinks about how he could know this technique. Only two people ever mastered it. Well now is not the time to worry about that. He rushes past each one and slashes them with his sword. They dissipate into thin air. He turns and sees Alex doing the same rushing the one that slashed the other shadows figuring out that since they could slash they were real. The shadow then parries.  
  
"What?!" He looks shocked  
  
"HE he. All the copies become dangerous when I duplicate with the shadow sword. Now time to perish" S.S. charges and knocks down Alex. His bandanna falls off and a scar is there. S.S. pauses for a second  
  
"That scar. Is that you Mushi?"  
  
"Mushi? Is that you Mokuba?"  
  
"No it can't be you it just can't be. You're supposed to be dead. I saw them kill you."  
  
"I'm afraid not..brother."  
  
"Nooooooo. You're supposed to be dead."  
  
Chapter 8 Flashbacks  
  
"Can it really be you? I thought that you had died?  
  
"No it really is me. Your older brother."  
  
S.S. is in tears as he grabs Mushi and hugs him tight.  
  
"I can't believe that it is really you."  
  
"Yeah yeah" The brothers go off to an inn to reminisce.  
  
"Bartender. Give us a round of your best brandy"  
  
"Hai sir"  
  
"So Mushi what's with this name Alex?" S.S. suppresses a laugh  
  
"What?! You think it's funny?"  
  
"Oh yes the great Alex Von Charza" S.S. cannot hold back his laughter and bursts out.  
  
"Like Shadow Sword is any better Mokuba" Mushi chuckles.  
  
"Yeah yeah you always were the comedian Mushi. Even back then when we were under Lord Mifune."  
  
"Yeah those were the good old days weren't they. Although my memory is a little foggy. Care to remind me?"  
  
"Why not. Back then I had just met Lord Mifune" Leans back and closes his eyes. "He was just starting his clan and saw me and took me in. Of course you already know about this so let me skip ahead two years. You had just come back from a place that you went away to. You never did tell me where though."  
  
"Oh that. Well it wouldn't do any good to know now will it?"  
  
"I guess not. Well anyway you decided that maybe you would like to serve with him as well. So you decided to train under the style as me and so on and so on.. How you could forget I have no idea."  
  
"Well it's coming back to me now. You know you forget things sometimes." The waiter places down the drinks in front of them.  
  
"Here you are gentlemen."  
  
"Thanks pops" Mushi takes his down in one swig while Mokuba savors his. Mushi seems a little different. Mokuba thinks back to when they had mastered the secret techniques of the Bizen School.  
  
"Finally after all that training we are the two masters"  
  
"Yeah. About time to." A young Mokuba and Mushi are breathing heavily and sweating hard. A beautiful girl walks by not even glancing at them.  
  
"You see her. Wow she looks beautiful Mokuba."  
  
"Yeah she does." Mokuba blushes a bit and Mushi sees it.  
  
"Oh I see. You starting to like girls now aren't ya?" Mushi grabs his arms and goads him on. "Well aren't ya?"  
  
"Okay okay. So maybe I am.." Mushi lets him go  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"Oh that's a nice name. Do you like her?"  
  
"WHAT?! How could you ask that lord Mifune might be around.  
  
"So what? Big deal."  
  
"Well she's his daughter." Mushi whistles  
  
"Whoa aren't you aiming hi younger brother."  
  
Yes those days Mushi seemed much more carefree. But now his eyes seem to have a cold stare to them. It seemed to carry hatred in them.  
  
"Come on Mokuba we'd better find that medicine"  
  
"Huh? How do you know that I need medicine."  
  
"I overheard it. Now let's go"  
  
"Very well come on then brother" The two brothers travel for the next 3days over mountains and valleys to find the legendary medicine. As they walk about Mokuba notices something different about his brother and how he seems a bit colder then usual. He just shrugs it off assuming that it is the cold wind that he to feels. As they continue they finally find the medicine that can help.  
  
"This is it Mushi. Finally I can help her."  
  
"I think not brother" Mushi takes out his katana and flashes it against Mokuba.  
  
"I should have known. Looks like they hired you as well."  
  
"Yes they did. I am sorry little brother but I to have someone I love to protect. They say that if I don't kill you then they will kill her."  
  
"I am sorry it must come to this brother"  
  
"So am I little brother. So am I." A flash of swords and blood is trailing down the meadow. Mokuba stands up and watches his brother fall. His last words uttered surprised Mokuba.  
  
"To the North. You-will- gurk find your answers there. In..the land of...Mika ahhhhh"  
  
"I am sorry Mushi but I will avenge your pointless death. It is time for the tiger to bear his claws.  
  
Chapter 9 The Hidden  
  
Mokuba rushes into the doctor's hut carrying the medicine that is needed to cure her. "Sakura" he yells, "I have the medicine" The doctor rushes to hear the commotion. "What's wrong boy. You're making a ruckus." "I have it." He produces a healing herb from his pouch. "Is that the legendary herb metox?" He stares at it like it is gold. "Now hurry up and heal her." "Very well the process will take some time. Also another problem is some mind pain. I think that after I give this to her then you should stay with her until she regains her strength. She seems to care very much for you. Please wait here until I come for you." He goes off into the other room leaving Mokuba sitting there worrying about what will happen. Hours pass by as Mokuba paces around the room wondering what is taking so long. He sharpens his blade time and time again looking at it. Wondering why he cannot seem to remove the blood stain that his brother left. Could it possibly be a mark of evil? Or a sign of foreboding evil about to emerge upon the world. Either way he cannot seem to remove it. He wonders how his brother became so evil and cold. He was a better man then I was. He should not have turned so cold. The doctor comes in looking grievous. "Well how was it?" Mokuba rushes at him "It was a success. Now I ask you to please stay with her for at least a week. Let her do as she will but just be with her. Right now she needs to grow strong. Also there was some physiological error that occurred before this happened. Let her be in control for awhile. Basically put do anything that she asks." "Very well doctor. I suppose that your payment is in order." Mokuba searches deep in his clothes for some more money to give him but the doctor stops him. "Please I won't ask for anything more. At first I thought that you were just some samurai without honor. One that does as he pleases for the sake of it. But no one I know would risk their life to get that medicine unless they really cared for a person. I cannot accept such a thing. Please just allow me to bask in your presence." He bows leaving Mokuba a little flush. "Now go to her. I will take care of meals and lodgings. You will have to sleep in the same room though so luckily you are lovers." He pushes him into the room with him a little red. "Mokuba...is that you?" "Yes it's me." "Thank goodness you're alright. I have to tell you something. Please I must tell you." She reaches her arm out and it falls due to exhaustion. "Sleep little one. It what you need right now." Mokuba pulls a blanket over her and sits in a corner with his sword out. Ready for any danger."  
For three days this occurred. Sakura needing to tell Mokuba something but being too weak. She could now eat on her own and was doing a lot better. When Mokuba was scouting for danger a bird appeared and dropped a letter signed for Sakura. Mokuba opened it and gasped. He clenched the letter and rushed to her room. "What is this?" he threw the letter at her and she read it. She gasped and started to weep. "Mokuba I can explain." "Yes please. I would love to hear it." "Well I'm not really the daughter of a village chief. I was hired to deceive you. They sent me to kill you. The threatened my family if I didn't. Please you have to understand." "Yeah I understand all right. Send a little girl to get my guard down." He turns around and starts to leave. "Please. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not someone important. I did deceive you. But my love. That was never a lie. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you but I did." She starts to weep as he starts leaving "I don't care. Never again will I show pity or fall in love. This only weakens your soul. It is not the road for a killer" "Please at least turn around. At least let me see you once more." Mokuba turns around and see's her start to undress. "What are you doing?" "This is the only way with which I can have you trust me completely." She finishes stripping and stand before him completely naked. "Here I am helpless. I stand before you completely stripped of everything, even my pride. Would you deny my trust now?" She starts to cry and Mokuba turns around "What you do is a serious offense to your family you know. You can only show yourself to one whom you love most dearly. For whom you would sacrifice yourself for." He takes out a knife and points it at her. "I should kill you for deceiving me. This could even be a deception." "Then do it. I have shown you my pride. I have given it to you. I am yours to do with whatever." She bends down revealing her neck. Mokuba sighs and sheathes his knife. "Then I can only do so in return." Mokuba starts to remove his clothes even his mask. "You are the only one to have seen the true me since my fall. Only you have ever gained this trust." He points to a scar on his chest. It is a slash mark obviously made by a katana, "This was hat happened when I first let my guard down. But to you I'll do it. You say you want my trust. Well here it is. Now do whatever it is you're going to do." He stands before her stripped and she goes to him and holds his face ion her hands. Together their lips clench as one. They fall down onto the bed giving each other complete control of the other that only lovers can.  
The door slides back as the doctor chuckles. "Nothing like young love." He laughs as he goes back to his work and hums.  
  
Chapter 10 The New Legend  
  
A lone man sits discussing with two people. They talk softly drinking tea. The man shoves a box to the person on the right revealing glittering prizes inside. "I trust that we are at an agreement." He says it like it was a demand rather then a question. "Yes except for one thing." The taller person nods to the door and the smaller one agrees. The person walks towards the door and draws a katana and pierces it through the door. A shriek is heard and the person withdraws the blade from the door wiping the blood as the blade is once again sheathed. "We said no other person's should hear about this. Do not betray us again." "Y-y-yes sir" He trembles as the two people stand up and one withdraws a kumai. "Shadow Sword" he practically snarls at the name. He throws the kumai at the picture. "Assassins guild comes for you." They leave the room with the dead body still bleeding outside of the door.  
  
"Please don't leave me. You can't"  
  
"Look I have no choice Sakura. I must go to the land of Mika. I must find these answers for myself. Please understand." "You can't just leave me. Not after what we just did last night. I promise I won't be a burden." "Look forgot about last night. I don't want you getting hurt. That's why you shall not go with me." He finishes packing a bag and slings it to his shoulder. "Besides I still have to visit somewhere and tell them of something." He says this in barely a whisper. "Come on please. I promise I won't get in your way." "If I let you go then you just agree to three conditions." "What are they?" "One, you shall never use my real name. I am referred to as Shadow Sword. Two, you must follow everything that I say. No questions asked. Finally three, you must accept death where I go. I travel a road with no pity and no mercy." "Fine I will." Shadow Sword sighs as he sees that Sakura is adamant in her decision. "Stubborn aren't you." He ruffles her hair as she smiles. "All right then you can come. But pack up and let's go." "Hai" She rushes off like someone who is following a man of importance. Shadow Sword look at her smiling. Perhaps it would be interesting with her. He chuckles as he finishes tying his bad and waits by the town entrance.  
Sakura smiles as she is about to follow the man she loves. She feels happy all over. She gets a bag and puts in some provisions, water, some clothes, and other things of minor importance. She ties it up and gets ready to leave when the doctor stands by the door. "I knew you would go after him. It will be dangerous you know? Death around you. I know who he is. I knew from the start but it looks like he fancies you. That could be his weakness." "I don't care. I will protect him." "And how do you plan to do that now hmm?" "I-I-I don't know. But I'll find some way." "Phff" He laughs and takes a bundle from his side and tosses it to Sakura. "Here. This might be useful to you more then me. It's been handed down from generation through my family and perhaps you will find it useful." He smiles as he walks away waving goodbye to her. She unwraps the bundle and inside is a finely carved scabbard. She stares at awe at such a weapon and withdraws the sword. As she withdraws the sound of steel is silently heard as she looks at the glistening blade in the sun. She bows back to the doctor in respect for the great gift and ties it around her waist. She rushes off to meet Shadow Sword who is resting by the entrance. "I'm back" "Good. What's that around your waist?" He point to the sword at her hip. "It's a sword. The doctor gave it to me." "Well that was decent of him. It looks like a nice daikatana. Come now we are off." He points ahead of him. "We travel that way." They set of on their journey to the land of Mika.  
  
*tching tching* the blades bounce of each other. Sakura has sweat pouring down her as she deflects the blows from her opponent. "He is good" she thinks as she deflects another blow. Her attacker jumps back throwing shurikens at her. She deflects them with her daikatana and scoots to the side. Her attacker smiles and throws his sword right where she was about to step. She freezes as he walks towards her with a menacing glare. She gulps as she knows what will happen next. "Baka. You could see that move if you were blind. Remember to never show where you're going. You need to move with stealth and without words. Never get cocky." He points to where she was just standing showing here how he could tell where she would move. "If I wanted you dead then you would be dead." She looks at him like she has lost a battle and lowers her head. Her attacker smiles and lightens up. "But you are getting better. Good job" She smiles and blushes a bit "Thanks you Shadow-sama" she blushes a bit and jumps on him hugging him. "Hey not here." He blushes a bit as she clings on to him "Come on no one is around." She smiles as she kisses him and he shrugs in agreement and returns her passion. Suddenly he feels something. "Get down" he yells and shoves her to the ground a shuriken hits his arm and he grunts and pulls it out. He looks at it and gasps. "I know this style" He hears laughter surrounding him "You ought to Shadow Sword. After all isn't it the same style used by us all?" Two people jump down and remove their masks. "Remember us?" "How could I forget my students? Blade I see." He points to the larger male who bows. "And is that little Sheena?" The smaller one winces as if it was an insult. "Don't call me little. I'm grown now. I'm not a child." "To me you always will be Sheena. Now what is it you want?" "Assassin's guild comes for you Shadow Sword. We have been hired to take you down." He holds up an official contract saying that they were allowed to do this assassination. "Still laying delivery boy to the guild I see. Why didn't you quit when you should have." "Because, unlike you, we are not deserters. We are part of a grand order." "I deserted a lifeless organization. They killed for no reason and were just the council's tool." He slowly tries to move Sakura away from the eyes of the new people. "Not so fast Shadow Sword. Who's that girl behind you?" "It's none of your Damn business." "Ahh perhaps a lover? No not even the great shadow could love someone. Not after what he has done. His past is to bloody to love anything. Or to be loved for that matter either." Blade chuckles as if he made a great joke. "Shut your mouth you bastard. If your going to kill me then try." He draws his sword and ready for the attack. "Very well then. Sheena do it." "Yes Blade." Sheena disappears leaving Shadow Sword and Blade. "Come now. We fight." Blade rushes with his katana with an overhead strike with which S.S. parries. Blade turns around trying to sweep kick him with which S.S. counters with an over head slice. Blade jumps back with which S.S. stands there in a defensive stance. "What crap is this Shadow Sword? I know you better. Coming from the top assassin I would expect this to be over now. Have you gone soft?" "What happened to the silent kill Blade? Never talk to the one who you are about to kill remember?" "Heh." He chuckles and moves his hair back. "I figured something like this would happen. SHEENA!" He snaps his fingers and Sheena is standing there with Sakura, a knife up to her throat. "Well then. Fight me. If you win she will live. But you must fight me with your all. Or else she dies." Sheena laughs and presses the blade closer drawing a drop of blood. "You bastard." "There is no honor in fighting. Only winners and losers. So let's find out what kind you are now." Blade rushes at him katana in scabbard allowing him to make a quick strike. He rushes up and pulls it out in a blinding burst of speed. Shadow Sword jumps parrying the blow and jumping behind him grabbing his arm and twisting it. "Now tell me why you are here and why you are hired for this." Sakura screams and he turns around seeing the blade even closer making more blood appear. "Sakura." "You forgot your own rule master." Blade turns around and a blade rips out of his shirt and slashes Shadow Sword across the face. "Yeiarghhh" Shadow sword lets go of Blade and puts his hand to his face, blood flowing freely. The cut is across his left cheek but it is shallow. "I see that you do not fight fair. Fine then. Neither will I." He stands still and holds his sword up in front of him. "What trick is this? It's time for death" Blade rushes at him and strikes hitting the clothes and slashing through it. "Yes" he yells. A log is cut in half. "What the?" Shadow sword yells and slices down from the air. A flash of light appears before Blade and he remembers a memory.  
"Sheena what's wrong?" "Shadow sword left us. We have no more master. And all the time we get referred to as the shadow kids. We are always compared to him." Tears stream down her eyes. "It isn't fair." "There there Sheena. It will be okay." He pats her back. "It is time we broke down from the reputation of Shadow Sword. It's time that we called ourselves the shadow blades. We shall make our own name and become respected by the guild." The flash of light returns and Shadow Swords comes down slicing Blade in half. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Sheena let's go of Blade and rushes over to him, holding him. "How could you? He was like a son to you." "He asked for this. He knew what would happen. You can only test yourself when you battle." "I don't care. He was my lover. I shall kill you for this." She picks up his katana and runs off back to the guild to report what has happened. Sakura rubs her throat and rushes over to S.S. and asks what happened. "Those were students of mine." He goes over to Blade and gets the paper from him reading it all over. "I see Blade. So this is what you wanted to tell me. The only was to try and assaniate me. If you had won then I could not do the task. I shall honor your death and will carry out your mission." He tucks the paper inside his clothes and looks at the sky. "Sakura we leave now." "Where to?" "To city of greed, corruption, and evil. Vexen. The Home of the assassins." He spends a last look upon the dead and heads of to carry out the dying request of a man no longer a boy.  
  
Next time on Shadow Sword: I stand before you, the leader of the assassins with a request. What request is that now? To die. Next time on Shadow Sword Chapter 11 Request of a young boy 


	2. chapter 11

Chapter 11: Request of a young boy  
  
Sakura walks behind Shadow Sword, noticing how silent he has become since his fight with blade. HE was sullen and it looks like he was remembering something. She looks at him noticing something different in his eyes. He had a bloodthirsty look upon his face as he walked toward the town of vexen. Sakura looks up at him.  
  
"Hey whats going on?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that suddenly your all quiet and you have that look on your face."  
  
"what look?"  
  
"The look of revenge. The look of hatred and anger. That look." Shadow Sword is silent as he takes in her question.  
  
"This is a matter that I never solved. You would not understand."  
  
"Well try me. You don't have to be so secreative around me you know." She gives him a glare and S.S. crumbles under it.  
  
"Very well. That boy's name was originally usagi. I taught him when he was a little boy. I taught him the ways of honor." He looks at her perplexed face. "Yes even we assassains have honor. We follow a code of killing and to never kill without good reason. At least from my clan. But suddenly my clan started to disappear. All of us that followed the assasains code started to vanish during missions. I later found out that the guild master did not like our way. I left that place and started to live on my own. I never told my students because I didn't want them to worry about being killed. But blade was smart. He probably figured it out which is why he was sent on this mission. He was a pawn to distract me. But the guild leader did not expect this." He holds out the piece of paper and gives it to Sakura. She takes it and reads it out loud.  
  
"Shadow Sword, I now know why you elft us. I have been sent on a mission to kill you. I do not like this way anymore and I ask of you this. Whichever one of us lives please carry out this request. Kill the leader f the assasain guild. He has no honor like we once did. I am sorry that it must end like this. PLease do not tell sheena. It is better that way." Sakura re-reads the letter silently and looks up at S.S. He looks back at her and starts to explain.  
  
"This is a request from a man. Before he was still a boy but he was willing to put his life on the line. I cannot refuse that. I cannot." He continues walking silently and sakura decides tor emain quite. They continue walking silently until they reach the city of Vexen. Before they eneter town Shadow Sword turns to Sakura.  
  
"I request that you stay. I do not know if I will make it out. If I do then they will hunt me down. I do not need you to be involved. Please stay out of this. For my sake and yours." Sakura nods as she understands what he is saying.  
  
"Good. That's a good girl." Sakura embraces him telling him that he better come back. She waves goodbye as he enters into Vexen, home of the deadliast assasains.  
  
Shadow Sword looks around, noticing that nothing has changed. Thew city is still full of busy and bustle and looks nothing like the town of an assasains guild. You have to know who to speak to and how much to give him. He walks into a black alleyway and see's a begger dressed in black. He smiles and walks over to him bumping him and dropping some money in his hands.   
  
"I need someone." The boy smiles and with his finger draws something in the dirt then runs off. S.S. turns back and looks at what is says. Go to magistarte's house at late tomorrow night. We will do rest. S.S. smiles as he gets ready for tonight.  
  
He goes to the town magistarte's house and walks inside. He sees two children and one man. They look up at him and asks what he wants.  
  
"I have a job for the head of assasains."  
  
"Now why would he want your time?" S.S. smiles and holds out a impressive amount of money.  
  
"Because I can make it worth his time." They all smile and lead him down a hidden passage from a painting in the room. They walk down the levels and into intertwining passageways. They go into a room where a man hidden in shadows is. His voice is booming.   
  
"What is it that you desire?"  
  
"Oh most humble of greatness, might I ask my request in private?" He laughs a roaring laugh and dismisses the people by the door. Shadow Smiles and thanks him.  
  
"Well? Go on with it." Shadow Sword bows and smiles once more  
  
"I stand before you,leader of the assasains with a request."  
  
"What request is that?"  
  
"To die" The leader breaks out in laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Why nothing at all Shima." Shadow Sword gasps. How could he know his name  
  
"I'be beent racking you for some time now." He snaps his fingers and Shadow Sword feels a blunt object hit his head.  
  
"Now it is time to tie up loose ends." Shadow Sword hears laughter as he blanks out and blacks out.  
  
Next time on Shadow sword: So we gonna kill him or what? No way man. The boss is gonna try that new mind control drug on him. But won't that kill him? Hahaha. As if we care. Next time on Shadow Sword chapter 12: Escape 


	3. Chapter 12: Escape

Chapter 12: Escape  
  
Shadow Sword wakes up feeling groggy. He sees spots of color everywhere and his head hurts and aches. He hears voices and turns to them.  
  
"Is he awake yet?"   
  
"Not yet sir"  
  
"We will have to see wether or not it works."  
  
"So we aren't going to kill him?"  
  
"Nah. The boss is gonna try that new mind contorl drug on him."  
  
"But won't that kill him?"  
  
"As if we care." The two people luagh and Shadow Sword groans and blacks out once more.  
  
"Wake up you miserable lot" S.S. feels a sharp pain on his arm and wakes up. He looks at his surroundings and tries to move.  
  
"You can't move Mr.Shima. If you haven't noticed you are restrained."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My dear boy, I thought it would be obvious." The man walks around in the shadows still hiding his true face. "You, Mokuba Shima, A.K.A. Shadow Sword, was one of our best assassains. You always finsihed your job but you then broke off from us. You were the perfect assassain. But you did start to develop feelings. That was your downfall. But we will chnage that now." He smiles and motions for some people to come over. "This is a new drug out there called serium. It should have hallcougenic quialities and should fog up your mind. Of course you should have no recollection of this either. Well lets see how it works" The two men grabs his arm and injects something in his vein. S.S. grunts trying not to give the satisfaction of screaming. He feels the piosenes fluid going through his bloodstream. His veins pop out and the world starts to dim around him. Lights fly around him as his head swims. The room slowly goes black as the man stares on.  
  
"He is affected sir. It should be in his blood system by now."  
  
"Excellent" He steps out of the shadows and picks up Mokuba's head. A bit of drool comes from the blank face. "Now then Shadow Sword, Here is your first mission. I do knwo you still have some intelligence behind those eyes. First off is to kill anyone whom may still hold a tie with you. Without anyone to be able help him get out of this he will be mine." His insidous luaghter fills the chamber as S.S. walks off to kill.  
  
"I wonder where he is" Sakura sits on a rock on the outskirts of town. "He usually doesnt take this long. It has been two days. He better not have run out on me" She yawns and strecthes her arms. "So bored. I already practiced and theres nothing to do." She gets up and walks around a bit looking at the trees and sky. "Dang it where is he?" She hears a rustle and turns around. Standing behind her is Shadow Sword. He seems to stare right through her. "Mokuba. Finally" She starts to rush at him when he throws a kunai across her cheek. "huh? What?" He rushes at her and draws his short blade. She barely brings up hers to deflect his blow at her. "Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"........." He makes no sound as he relentlessy attacks her. She barely holds her own as S.S. goes full out on her. He takes some caltrops and throws them behind her where she steps on them. She winces in pain and sees Mokuba jump and slash. She steps aside but the blade slashes into her leg leaving a big wound. She cries out and falls to the ground.  
  
"Please don't" Her eyes tear up as he moves in for the killing, showing not even a shred of emotion. He brings his blade up and gets ready for the final cut.  
  
"Please you can't. Don't" He brings the blade down and blood spurts onto his clothes.  
  
Next time on Shadow Sword: You made me kill. It's time to kill you. PLease, it wasnt me. Someone else put me up to this. Who was it?! Tell me now! WHO?! 


	4. chapter 12

(A/N) Well just so everyone nows all charcters here are mine that i made up. All of this is original*  
  
Shadow Sword Chapter 12: Vengeance  
  
The door of the guild opens up, bringing in the chilly night wind. A bloody figure walks inside, blood splattered on his clothing. He walks inside, face still emotionless, towards the leader of the guild.  
  
"Well done. I see that you have finished your loose ends. Tomorrow the real work begins. Now leave me be slave." He snaps his fingers and Shadow Sword retreats to the darkness.  
  
"The drug seems to work my lord."  
  
"Yes it does. It's strange though."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The problem is that it worked so well."  
  
"Well we did have a sample of him after all."  
  
"I know. But why still bothers me."  
  
"Of course my lord."  
  
"You are my most trusted man, Donpa. You can stop calling me that."  
  
"But of course Kokoru. However, I prefer to show my respect."  
  
"Very well. We must rest. We do have a busy day tomorrow. Plenty of people to kill," They both laugh as they go to retire, unaware of the glimmer that lurks in the shadows.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream rips through the silent night, awaking all from their slumber. The guild rushes to where it was heard. In front of the weapons cache lies one of the guards, neck slit open. The blood is still flowing warmly out of his neck as Donpa examines the body. He touches the blood, still warm and vicious, and examines the deep dark red tint.  
  
"This is still fresh we have an attacker in our midst. Squad A and B. Go investigate and rally the other squads." The two squads nod and rush to do their jobs. Donpa runs to Shadow Swords room. He opens the door and sees him meditating. Breathing a sigh of relief, he tells him to search out for the intruder. He nods and disappears. Donpa decided that he should go tell Kokoru about this.  
  
"Squad A lets move. There is an enemy loose and we are on a seek and destroy."  
  
"Yee-ha. About time we got some action."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay boys that's enough. Squad C your with us. Squad D go the other way. Let's move." The squads rush off to their areas. As the last man leaves he is pulled up into the rafters. A quiet snap is made and his lifeless body falls back to the ground. The silent figure smiles and follows Squad A and C, silently through the rafters. The two combines quads look around. The figure smiles and throws a smoke-bomb in the middle of them. The figure jumps down slicing one person in half, his spray of blood not even touching the person, then follows up with a an up-slash on the next opponent. The figure then throws three kunai into the throats of three other people, killing them instantly. The figure then laughs and jumps back into the rafters as the smoke clears, the people who are still alive coughing, they see the bloody carnage.  
  
"My god. Ian, Mark, Stan. No"  
  
"Commander what happened? All of Squad C is..." A kunai goes through his throat, splashing blood on the commander  
  
s uniform. The figure drops down smiling.  
  
"Oops, I missed."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just someone up for revenge. Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl now."  
  
"You bitch. After her" The remaining men charge at her as she smiles.  
  
"Master"  
  
"What is it Donpa?"  
  
"There seems to be an infestation of pests."  
  
"Is it him?"  
  
"No. Mr. Shima is on his way to deal with the problem."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sir, if I may ask a question?"  
  
"Do it fast." Kokoru starts dressing.  
  
"Well why would you use such drastic measures against him? I mean, who he is and such."  
  
"You know I had to. Besides, such titles are meaningless."  
  
"Of course sir." Donpa watches as Kokoru finishes dressing and arms up to destroy the infiltration.  
  
"Squad B move. She's trapped in that corner."   
  
The intruder looks back at the squad advancing at her. They draw their katana's and advance upon her. Three shurikens appear in the necks of the closest three. The commander turns around and points to the area where the shurikens came from.  
  
"There are two people here. They said there was only one."  
  
In the confusion of the newcomer the girl rushes and slashes the next two while the assault of the shurikens continue. Soon only the commander is left.   
  
"Shit. We need backup," The commander runs and the girl rushes at him but the man stops her.  
  
"If you want revenge for what they did then wait for the king to come. These dogs can only do so much." The girls squeezes her arm and a blood stain slowly appears. "Your anger can be your greatest strength. But your greatest strength can also be your greatest weakness. Remember these words well Sakura." The man disappears as Sakura thinks upon his wisdom and the people that corrupted her one true love. Soon they would taste her wrath.  
  
"What?!" Kokoru screams of outrage fill the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. We thought there was only one but it seems like she had backup."  
  
"Dammit. This organization cannot fall with only two people. Aren't you worth anything?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again."  
  
"That I have no doubt about." He attacks with his sword so fast that all that is seen is a flash. He sheathes his sword while the man utters no noise. His vision seems to split as he splits in half. "Hurry now. I do not want any more failures."  
  
"Right away sir." The two leave to confront this new threat, leaving the now dead commander on the ground, still bleeding.  
  
The fiery hallway burns as the lit figure walks through it. the girls leaves behind the charred and dead bodies of the fools who dared to try and stop her.  
  
"Kokoru." Her bellows of rage tear through the crackling of fire. "I come for you. show yourself you dog."  
  
"My my what have we here? A little lady flower."  
  
"I want Kokoru. Show me to him now"  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. Now be a good girl and sit tight." Faint silvery string tie around Sakura as Donpa smiles. "Don't make a move or else I will be forced to cut that delicate skin.  
  
"Down Donpa. Leave her be." Donpa gasps as the voice is very familiar.  
  
"As you wish young master. I cannot disobey your orders." Donpa smiles as Kokoru stands behind him.  
  
"I shall take her. So who are you little girl?"  
  
"I am Sakura. You took him from me. You destroyed him. My love." Her eyes water and she bites her lips. "For this I will Kill you."  
  
"Poor little girl. Then I'll be sure to end your pain fast. Come here and die." Sakura yells and rushes at him, sword up. She slashes down but only to have her strike parried by his blade. She continues striking at him, filled with blinding rage as she tries to strike him. He laughs at her pitiful attempts at him. Suddenly Kokoru lurches as his feet feels a sharp pain. Sakura slices his sword arm off. He falls to the ground, smiling.  
  
"Looks like you win." Sakura walks towards him noticing the caltrops on the ground. Se picks him up, a fire in her eyes.  
  
"You made me kill. I have taken lives. now I must kill you."  
  
"It wasn't me. Someone asked me to."  
  
"Who was it? Tell me who."  
  
"I shall never tell." Kokoru smiles and winces in pain. A knife is in his gut.  
  
"He stabbed himself?"  
  
"What a fool." The shadowy figure falls out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah young master. Welcome home."  
  
"Save me the pleasantries Donpa."  
  
"Mokuba" Sakura jumps on him smiling and hugging him. tears come down her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay Sakura. It's all over now." She sobs in his arms and continues clinging to him.  
  
"So what shall id do with the lord young master? You are now the heir to the guild."  
  
"I do not care." He looks at Kokoru who is lying dead on the floor. "We never did see eye to eye anyway. I am sorry father. I never did shine in your eyes."  
  
"So I take it that this is the end young master?"  
  
"For us Donpa. You have bee a loyal servant to the house of Shima. I am sorry it ends like this."  
  
"Do not worry. I shall find ways. I hope that your young lady over there proves to your taste young lord." He chuckles and leaves, leaving Mokuba red in the face.  
  
"So what now Mokuba?" Sakura looks up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"From here we travel. I care not for the frivolous life. We shall take what life brings." He smiles and the two kiss each other. Sakura starts to leave leaving Mokuba alone with his father.  
  
"We ever did see eye to eye. Goodbye father. I hope you life is better in the other world." He walks off leaving the legacy of the Shima family behind.  
  
Next time on Shadow Sword: Nooooo. What's wrong Mokuba? The nightmares they continue coming. I can't stop them. It's you? Yes it's me. Did you forget me? Next time on Shadow Sword chapter 13- Return of the Enemy 


End file.
